This invention relates to a joint clamp for use in securing braces of the type typically installed in mutually perpendicular relation to one another to temporarily support concrete slabs.
A patentability search was conducted, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos., none of which afford the salutary advantage achieved by the present invention, were cited: 499,568; 2,233,458; 2,389,751; 2,942,898; 3,157,001, and 3,617,076.